Stiles Stlinkski Imagines!
by Teenwolfvampirediariesfan2016
Summary: This is the story that you can be in with your favorite comedic, heartfelt character. So start requesting. Stiles Only! I write dirty or clean!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write Stiles Imagines, This one was requested by my good friend, hope u like it!**

**Chapter one**

I put my clothes into a duffel bag and zipped it up, I was going over to Stiles house to keep him company while his dad was working the graveyard shift and also Stiles wasn't sleeping too good since we killed the nogitsune. I was happy to go over there, I have been in love with him for the past two years but I have kept it to myself. I grabbed my things and turned the light out in my bedroom.

"Mom I'm going over Stiles I'll be back tomorrow morning." I told her.

"Okay, but you better sleep in the guest room like Sheriff S said." She scolded, earning me to roll my eyes.

But I nodded and walked out the door, I started my jeep up and headed over there. When I got there I rung the door bell, Stiles came out. He had bags under his eyes, he looked paler than usual and he looked like he had lost some weight.

"Hey Shelby, come on in." He said, stepping a side.

"Thanks, you don't look too good." I said, uneasily.

"I haven't been sleeping lately, since everything happened." He said.

"I can tell, so where do I put my stuff?" I asked.

"Just follow me upstairs, and you can put it in my room." He said, going up the stairs.

"I thought I was sleeping in the guest room?" I asked, amused.

His cheeks turned red."Well you can if you want, but we have been best friends since we were six." He said, smiling. I forgot what his smiled looked like.

I just nodded."So it's only 7 o'clock, do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, Batman begins?" He asked.

"Yes, you know I love batman!" I said, happily.

Stiles just laughed and popped the movie into the DVD player and sat next to me on his bed. My heart starting beating really fast.I just ignored it and watched the movie with him before I knew it Stiles was sound asleep. I looked up at the time and it was 9 p.m.I yawned myself, but wasn't tired enough to fall asleep, so I flipped through channels on Stiles' TV until I settled on family guy. I watched a few more episodes of that and then I heard Stiles mumbling stuff in his sleep.

"Shelby." He mumbled my name, and roll on to his other side.

Oh my he was saying my name. It was starting to get worse so I shook him awake.

"Stiles, you were talking in your sleep." I said, as he sat up.

"Sorry, what was I saying?" He asked, feeling guilty.

"You were saying my name actually." I said, and he blushed.

"Sorry, I must have been dreaming about you." He blurted out.

That's when it was my turn to blush."I never knew i turned up in your dreams." I said, amusingly.

"Sometimes you do." He flirted.

My heart started stammering, I felt like it was going to come out of my chest."Shelby are you okay?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just I...never mind." I said, quickly.

"No, tell me what is on your mind." Stiles, ordered.

"Well, I don't know how your going to feel after I tell you this secret." I said, worried.

"It can't be that bad." He said.

"Okay, I've been in love with you for two years." I said, feeling relief over come me

Stiles was speechless. "R-rreally." He said stuttering.

"I know you feel something for Lydia that's why I didn't tell you." I said, sighing.

"I haven't liked her for awhile Shelby, I have liked you for awhile as well, even love you." He said, looking at me his brown eyes shining.

I was smiling like an idiot."So what now?" I asked, shrugging.

"Well Shelby, you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes." I said, and hugged him.

He just rolled his eyes at me. Stiles and I went to sleep with him wrapping his arms over me and I falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

**The End!**

**Hoped you liked it! **

**Remember if you want one, start requesting. I will do nogitsune Stiles, Werewolf Stiles, or anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This one was requested by my good friend Michelle, Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Chapter two Stiles/Michelle**

**Michelle's pov:**

Everyone was training their asses off for the upcoming battle that was it a couple of days. I was worried for everyone, especially Stiles. It would hurt to lose someone who you love and what Stiles and I have been through in the past couple of weeks, and now there getting ready to face the Oni.

A few hours later Stiles and Scott came through the door.

"How did the training go?" I asked.

"Good, but Scot worked us too hard." Stiles says coming over towards me.

"Scott, how dare you." I teased.

Scott just smirked and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Did you guys run into any trouble while training at Derek's?" I asked, sitting next to Stiles.

"Nope, the Oni only come out at sunset so were good." Sties replied.

I remember when we took care of the nogitsune Stiles, that was harsh, but I'm glad that part is over.

"Hey why are you so quiet?" Stiles asked.

"Just thinking." I said, honestly.

Scott had left an hour ago and Stiles and I were cuddling on the couch of at his house watching some stupid movie that was playing on Tv, I wasn't very interested in it at all, but only watched it for Stiles sake.

"Do you want something to drink?" Stiles asked, as he got up.

"Hey I was comfortable." I whined.

"Well I'm thirsty." He laughed.

"But the answer to your question is give me a coke." I replied.

He nodded and went into the kitchen to grab our drinks. I smiled to myself and wondered how I got so lucky, just six months ago we were best friends now were boyfriend and was the one who got us together.

Stiles got us our drinks and sat next to me putting his arm around me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"Your welcome." He replied.

I cuddled into his side and managed to fall asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

****A couple of hours later: 8:00 p.m.****

"Michelle, wake up." He said, shaking me lightly.

I stretched as I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About three-hours, it's dark out." He said.

"Wow, I guess I was tired." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, smiling at me

"Wow I better get home we have a rough couple of days ahead of us." I said, putting my hoodie over my head.

"Your not going to stay the night?" Stiles asked, giving me the pouty lip.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" I asked, reassuring him.

"Nah, he's working until 4 a.m. anyways and besides my dad loves you." Stiles said, his brown eyes shining.

"Okay, well do you want to head upstairs I need a shower."I said.

"Are you asking me to join you?" Stiles asked, smirking.

"No, not this time." I said, chucking a pillow at him.

"Alright, here are some pj pants and a shirt." He said, getting them from his drawer.

"Thank you." I said, heading to the bathroom.

I ran the shower until I could see steam filling the bathroom, I stripped down to my birthday suit and threw my clothes into a pile before hopping into the shower. I got under the sprayer and let the hot water relax my muscles, it's been one stressful couple of days.I washed my hair with the vanilla scented shampoo that Stiles uses, which smells really good.I rinsed that out of my hair and did my body and got right out. I dried myself off completely and put the clothes on Stiles gave me and went back to his room.

"Feel better?" Stiles asked, laying down on his pillow.

"Much, so what to watch the Supernatural marathon?" I asked.

Stiles eyes lit up. "Yeah, sounds great." He said, pulling me down on the bed with him.

I got comfortable laying on his chest and began watching season 2 episode 3 of Supernatural. Stiles and I ended up falling asleep on the fifth episode.

***Time Jump*2 days later**

The pack has been preparing for the battle and I sat back and watched, Stiles was still coy on letting me fight, I just stay back and watched, I felt useless because I couldn't do anything, Stiles could take part because he's an emissary and has powers and he can work with mountain ash as well.

"So are you ready for tonight?" I asked, nervously.

"As I ever will be." Stiles replied with a hint of nervousness.

"I'm going to be worried about you the whole time." I said, sighing.

"I know, I'm going to worry about you and Lydia, because you'll be there but protected by mountain ash." Stiles said.

I just nodded. I went to go get a shower, which Stiles joined me and we had some fun. Afterwards we ate dinner.

"Michelle Scott just texted me it's almost sunset now." He told me.

I nodded and we went to the empty field that was outside of Beacon Hills as nightfall was coming, Derek and the rest of the pack had met us there. My heart was pounding, I was so damn nervous.

"Michelle, we'll be fine. Relax!" Scott said, coming up next to me.

"How can I relax, my boyfriend and friends are about to fight to the death in front of my very eyes." I said, with worriedness in my voice.

"I know, but we will be fine, trust me." Scott said, half smiling.

I smiled slightly and night has falling upon us completely and Stiles made Lydia and I sit out of the clearance way with a mountain ash circle around gave me a quick hug and a kiss.

"Be careful." I said, giving him a kiss one last time.

A black shadow of Oni's came about and I saw Scott, Derek Isaac and Ethan alongside Aiden put there werewolf faces on and Scott gave them the loudest roar, the Oni put there swords out and the battle began, Kira did her flip up in the hair hitting one with her sword but it seemed it didn't phase them any. Scott was battling two at once , I saw Stiles getting one of his books out and began to read a spell out of one of the book's Deaton had given him.

"I hope everyone makes it." I told Lydia.

"Don't worry they will." Lydia said, reassuringly.

"Isaac, here." Kira called out handing him a Katana sword.

They had already killed two Oni's but there will still 3, Derek growled showing his blue eyes at them and one of them slice Derek's shoulder. Stiles was still saying the spell out loud and one of the Oni men were coming towards him getting ready to stab him with one of their swords.

"Stiles!" I yelled, running over.

As the Oni near his sword towards Stiles's stomach I ran in front of him and the Oni had stabbed me in the stomach I went down fast.

"Michelle." Stiles, cried

"I'm sorry he was going to kill you."I said.

"That was so stupid to go in front of me." He said.

My stomach was bleeding and I put my hand over the wound so I wouldn't bleed so fast. Everyone had killed the Oni and were now circling me.

"I hear her heartbeat fading." Derek said, sadly.

"Michelle please don't go, I love you." He said, tears filling his eyes.

"I can't hold on much long Stiles." I said, taking shallow breaths.

"Scott do something." He ordered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Your an alpha, Bite her!" He shouted.

I felt my body becoming lighter and lighter.

Scott made a decision and I felt his fangs pierce my skin on my bare shoulder, and it stung.

"Now we wait, lets get her out of here though." Scott said.

I felt Stiles carry Bridal style to his jeep and he went back to his house, Scott following in tow.

"How long is she gonna be out?" He asked Scott.

"I don't know, she is the first person I ever bit." He said.

I felt myself becoming alert and I heard Stiles and Scott talking. I could smell things I could never smell before.

"Stiles." I said, weakly.

"Your awake." He said, happily.

"Yeah, am I a werewolf now?" I asked.

"Yeah you are." He said.

I checked the bite wound and it was all healed.

"Thanks for saving my life Scott." I said, and he nodded.

Scott left so he could give us some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"Great, I feel the urge to just go and run a mile." I said, laughing.

That's the wolf in you." He said.

I felt like I was going to change right there but I thought of Stiles, and it worked, He was my anchor.

"Wow, your eyes changed to a Blue-Gray color." Stiles said, amazed.

"Cool." I said.

Stiles and I cuddled for a while and Scott said he will start my training tomorrow. What fun...Not!

I fell asleep a few hours later from being emotional drained and I wouldn't regret about being a werewolf because I saved Stiles life.

**THE END!**

**Sorry if this sucked it was my first battle scene.**

**Review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one was requested by Anna, Hope you like it! Stiles is age 16 in this story.**

**Chapter Three: Stiles/Anna**

**Anna's pov:**

I grabbed my books out of my locker and went to the last class of the day, I walked into English class and saw Lydia talking to Scott...which was unusual.

"What did Queen bee want with you? I asked, rolling my eyes.

"She invited me to her party this weekend, and asked to bring other people along." Scott replied.

"So your taking us then?" I asked, and Scott nodded.

"Great, but that's only if my parents let me go, after being late for curfew three days in a row." I said, annoyed.

"Well I hope you can go." Stiles said, smiling.

"Me too." I said.

Gosh this boy is going to be the death of me, I know he doesn't feel the same way as has feelings for Lydia, even though she is with douchebag, Jackson Whittemore.

The teacher came in and got her lesson started, I was bored because we're doing prepositions and I already aced every single test we had on them. Before I knew it the bell rung and school was done for today.

"Thank gosh school is done for today, I can't wait for the party tonight." Scott said.

"That's only because so you can see Allison, speaking of her why wasn't she in school today?" Stiles asked.

"She had family stuff to deal with but told me to pick her up for the party tonight." He replied, happily.

"Stiles you giving me a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure, lets go." He said.

Stiles dropped me off at home, as I went inside I saw my dad in the living room and mom in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey Anna, how was your day?" My dad asked.

"Good, I have a question for you and mom." I said.

"Honey, Anna needs to talk to us both." My dad called out

My mom came in and sat next to my dad waiting for me to talk.

"Okay, what is it honey?" My mom asked.

"Well Lydia is having a small party at her house and Scott invited Stiles and I to go along because his girlfriend Allison was going to be there, I was wondering if I can go, the party ends at 10. Please I promise I won't be late." I begged.

"Well go wash up for dinner, and your father and i will discuss it and let you know after dinner." She said, sternly. I nodded and went to go wash up for dinner.

I was now eating at the table with my parents, when I received a text from Stiles. I smiled.

_Hey, did you get answer from the 'rents yet?-S_

I texted him back saying : **Not yet, they said, they'll let me know after dinner:)**

I hit send and ate my dinner in peace, which we had meatloaf, stuffing, and a vegetable.

After dinner I washed the dinner dishes and wiped everything off, mom and dad called me into the living room.

"Anna, we're going to let you go but if your late for curfew again you are grounded for two-weeks with no cell-phone or friends." My father said strictly.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging them both.

I texted Stiles: _Hey I'm aloud to go, but have to be home at 10:30 or else I'm grounded. So come and pick me up at 7:30.-A_

He texted back saying OK and I went up to shower. I did what I had to do and got out and ran into my bedroom. It was a warm night so I decided to wear a White dress with a belt that went around my waist. I slipped a pair of brown wedges to go with it. I did my hair with a braid on the side with it up in a ponytail. I applied some makeup to my eyes to make it look smokey and applied some lip gloss to it. I put a pair of white earrings in and put m favorite heart necklace on. I looked myself over and looked good.

I went downstairs to wait for Stiles, even though he won't be here for another half hour because he had to pick up Allison and Scott first because it wouldn't make sense to use different cars if we were going to the same place. I was really excited for this party I just hope I have lots of fun, well that a sixteen year old can have.

**A half an hour later:**

Stiles has arrived and we were on our way to the party.

"You look hot." Allison complimented me.

"Thanks, I love your outfit to." I said, smiling. She was wearing black leather pants with a camisole shirt with her signature black boots.

"Yeah you look great."Stiles said, blushing.

I just smiled and we pulled into Lydia's house. I could hear th music playing all the way out here.

"I didn't know there were a lot of people here." I said.

"You know how Lydia is, loves being the party host." Allison said, laughing.

We walked in and were immediately greeted by Lydia and Jackson.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. Punch is over there." She said, pointing over to a near by table.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time, I was sitting down when Scott and Allison went to dance. It sucked being single sometimes.I do like Stiles but I don't know if he reciprocates the same feelings as I do.

The song 'Pompeii' came on my Bastille and Allison dragged me over to dance with her, Scott and Stiles. I grinded my hips to the music and I was actually enjoying myself until Lydia turned the music down.

"Listen up everyone, were playing the game truth or Dare so everyone get in a circle." She yelled, and everyone complied.

"Okay I will go first." Jackson called out.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Anna Truth or Dare?" He asked, smirking.

"Dare." I said, simply.

"I dare you to kiss Stiles for two-minutes." I said, and Stiles just tensed up and I just blushed.

"It's a dare you have to do it." He said.

"Stiles, you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." I said.

" ..iiits okay." He finally managed to say.

I nodded. Our faces came closer together and I felt him press his warm lips to mine. We finally got a rhythm going and he was actually a great kisser, he grabbed my cheek and deepened the kiss. The two-minutes were up before I knew it and he pulled a way, his cheeks flushed and so were mine and we were breathing heavy.

Everyone else went and I was daydreaming. I couldn't forget about that kiss. Before I knew it 10:00 had came about.

"Lydia is going to take us home, so you can Anna home." Allison said, smirking. I know she did that on purpose.

I nodded and Stiles took me home, we were silent on the ride home.

"Stiles, I'm sorry if that kiss made you uncomfortable but to be honest I liked it.. I actually have liked you for a long time." I blurted out.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, since 6th grade actually." I replied.

Stiles parked against the rode and walked me to the door.

"Thanks for taking me home." I said, appreciatively.

"No problem." He said.

I went to go walk inside but Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Yes Stiles?" I asked.

"About that kiss, I liked it to, and I feel the same way as you do, I didn't want to say anything because of our friendship." He said, honestly.

"Wow, I didn't say anything because I thought you had feelings for Lydia still." I said, playing with my hair nervously.

"Nah, I haven't liked her for quite sometime now." I said.

We stood there in silence until Stiles spoke up again. "Anna, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes, I would love to." I said.

He brought me in for a kiss but didn't last long. "See you in school tomorrow." He said, and walked back to his jeep and smiled.

I went up to my room with a smile on my face and fell into a deep sleep thinking about Stiles.

**The EndQ**

**I ended up making u guys sixteen so u can drive. Hope u liked it..Member if you want one request it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support on this, IF you request one I will write it for you. Here is one, I made up the character in this one..The character is portrayed by Lucy Hale and her name is pronounced Mah-lay-Ah**

**Chapter Four: I'm in love with you, how do you feel?**

Malaya's pov:

Everything is finally back too normal around here, Stiles is himself, Scott and Kira are finally dating and well I really want to tell Stiles how I feel, but I know he still feels something for Lydia, they have become close through his whole ordeal. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud banging coming from down the hall.

"Scott what the hell are you doing?" I asked, folding my arms quirking my eyebrow at him.

"I'm going nuts, because I have a date with Kira tonight and I don't know what to wear." He said panicking. Throwing clothes everywhere.

"Well where are you taking her?" I asked him.

"I'm taking her to that new restaurant that just opened up called, "Roscoe's"." He told me, he was in hysterics. It's not like he hasn't been on a date before.

"How about your dark blue faded jeans, that I bought you for Christmas with a nice button down top." I suggested.

"That's a great idea, thanks sis." He said, hugging me quickly.

I just rolled my eyes at him,"You're welcome."

I went back into my room and slipped on a pair of blue jeans that had a whole in the knee, with a t-shirt that said "Ki$$ my ass" on it. I brushed my hair to where it looked decent and thrown on one of my holister hoodies on.

"Scott, I'm going over to Stiles, write mom a note for me." I called out.

"Okay." He yelled out.

I'm surprised he didn't ask why I wasn't going over there, I just shrugged and grabbed my car keys and headed over to the Stilinski's.

I put my seat belt on drove the twenty-minute drive. when I arrived Stiles jeep was in the drive way, I just smiled as I got out of the car. I went up and nervously knocked on the door.

Stiles opened after 3 knocks.

"Hey Malaya, what you doing here?" Stiles, asked confused.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to, and I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, nervously.

"Sure, come on in." He said, stepping aside.

"I hope, I'm not bothering you." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, your fine, it's nice to have company." He said, smiling warming. That smile that makes my heart melt every time I see it.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back.

"So what do you need to tell me?" He asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Well this isn't easy, because I've kept this from you for the past two-years, and I don't know how you're going to act," I said, scared out of my mind.

"Malaya, tell me your starting to scare me." Stiles pleaded, grabbing my hand. My heart started thumping faster.

I sighed,"I'minlovewithyou." I mumbled.

"Come again?" Stiles asked.

"I'm in love with you Stiles, I can't stop thinking about you, my heart beats faster everytime I'm around you, I know you will never feel the same way because of Lydia, so that's why I didn't say anything." I managed to get out in one breath. Stiles sat their stunned.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for answer.

"Malaya, I love you too." he said, smiling cheeky.

"You ass, I said, kissing him full on the mouth.

After our make-out session Stiles asked me to be his girlfriend. Life couldn't be any better.

**The End!**

**Sorry if this sucked.**

**Request if you want one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Came up with this perfect idea for a friend of mine. Hope you like it. Werewolf Stiles! Alive Allison! Alive Erica!**

**Chapter one: I'm your what?**

**(Shelby's pov)**

Today was another boring summer day because everyone is busy but Lydia texted me saying her and Erica were gonna be at the mall. Scott is with Allison doing who knows what and well Stiles is dealing with being a werewolf because Scott had bit him due to him almost dying after the Nogitsune was defeated and lately he has acted strange towards me. I shrug it off though as him being stressed or trying to deal with the fact of being a beta and his eyes being blue because of what the Nogitsune did. Anyways I got dressed into a pair of shorts with a white tank top and went downstairs.

"Hey, where are you off to?" My mom asked, curiously.

"I'm meeting up with Lydia and Erica for some fun time." I replied, slipping my flip-flops on.

"Okay be back by curfew tonight, I have to work at the hospital with Melissa until 12." She replied.

I nodded and went out the door. I started the car and met them at the food court for lunch fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, about time you got here." Erica said, jokingly.

"Sorry I had to get ready." I replied.

"It's okay, so let's go grab some grub." I said walking towards the court.

"How may I help you?" The cashier asked.

"Yes we will take three orders of a Hamburger , Fries and a coke." Lydia replied, kindly.

"OKay coming right up." He replied.

We waited for our number to be called so we just sat and chit chatted for a few

"So how is Stiles doing?" I asked Erica.

"He's doing fine, Derek is training him today, it's actually kind of funny." Erica said, amused.

"I didn't know that, he has been avoiding me." I said, sighing sadly.

The girls look at each other with knowing looks.

"If you two know something just tell me." I pleaded.

"Sorry honey, that's for Stiles to tell you not us." They said, feeling ashamed.

Our order was ready so Erica got up and got the tray of food for us, she paid the guy and came to sit back down.

I took the first bite of my order and it tasted heavenly.

"So what are you two doing after this?" I asked, not wanting to go home yet.

"Were actually going to Derek's to finish the training session, Stiles is going against Scott as well." Lydia expressed.

"I will like to see that, Best friend vs. Best friend." I said, slightly amused.

After we ate, we threw the rest away and put the tray on top of the stack and left to go to Derek's. When we pulled up Derek and Stiles were wrestling on the ground which Derek pinned him down pretty good, Scott was laughing but spotted Lydia's car right away so he waited so he could greet the love of his life. I rolled my eyes ,_I want the love of my life to like me back._I thought to myself.

Everyone stopped training as soon as we all arrived. Stiles saw me and froze so he panicked and ran inside the new rebuild Hale house. Tears started brimming from my eyes and falling to the ground, I don't know what I did to him, so I ran after him. Derek, Erica, Scott and Lydia just gave each other those same looks from earlier as I went in.

"Stiles, did I do something to make you mad?" I asked, begging for answers.

"No Shelby, I'm just dealing with some issues right now." He said, standing there in a trance.

"Well I'm your best friend you can tell me anything, well you use to before you came a werewolf." I spat.

His eyes turned blue and he started breathing heavy.

"Stiles calm down, it's just I want answers." I said, sighing as I sat on the couch.

He puffed a breath of air and sat next to me, but not too close.

"Shelby I will explained to you what has been going on but you might not take it well." He said, seriously.

"Okay just tell me, I'm ready." I said.

"Okay I liked you for a long time now and since becoming a werwolf it heightened my feelings for you which means I have a stronger connection with you. But the big thing is that your my mate. I wanted to make sure I had great control before coming around you." he explained in one breath.

I was shocked but happiness shook through my body, I threw my arms around his lean body and squeezed him.

"Does this mean you accept everything I just told you." He asked, laughing

"Duh, dumb ass." I said.

"Hey that is not nice to call your mate that." He said..

I loved that word.

"Awe, yay he told her." Erica and Allison squealed.

"Yes it does." I said, rolling my eyes.

Stiles and I spent the rest of the afternoon together just laughing and talking like we used to in the backyard when we were six and I spent the evening on the couch watching star wars with him.

Life couldn't get better than this.

**The end!**

**Im really happy how this one turned out. Please let me know if you want a Stiles imagine...Review!**


End file.
